reidshallowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter (RSW)
:Note: all text between sets of '//''' marks indicates a RWS edit.'' Harry James Potter (b. 31 July, 1980) was a half-blood wizard, the only child and son of James Potter and Lily Potter (née Evans), and one of the most famous wizards of modern times. In what proved to be a vain attempt to circumvent a prophecy that a boy born at the end of July of 1980 could be able to defeat him, Voldemort attempted to murder him when he was a year and three months old, shortly after murdering Harry's parents as they tried to protect him. This early, unsuccessful attempt to vanquish Harry led to Voldemort's first defeat and the end of the First Wizarding War. One consequence of Lily's protection is that her orphaned son had to be raised by her only remaining blood relative, Petunia Dursley, where he was neither welcomed nor nurtured, but would stay alive, at least until he was seventeen years old. As the only known survivor of the Killing Curse up to that point, Harry was already famous before he arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Early on his eleventh birthday, Harry learned that he was a wizard. He began attending Hogwarts in 1991 and was sorted into Gryffindor house. While at school, Harry became best friends with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, later he became the youngest Quidditch Seeker in over a century and eventually captain of his house's team, winning two Quidditch Cups. He became even better known in his early years for protecting the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort and saving Ron's sister Ginny Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets. In his fourth year, Harry won the Triwizard Tournament, although the competition ended in tragedy with the death of his first love interest, Cedric Diggory and the return of Voldemort. The next school year, Harry reluctantly founded Dumbledore's Army and fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, during which he lost his godfather, Sirius Black, who was a father figure to him. Harry played a significant role in many other battles of the Second Wizarding War and hunted down and destroyed Voldemort's Horcruxes with Ron and Hermione. During the Battle of Hogwarts, he personally witnessed the deaths of Severus Snape and Fred Weasley, and learned that Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Colin Creevey, and many others had fallen as well. He encountered Voldemort and sacrificed himself, knowing that his doing so was the only way to destroy the fragment of Voldemort's soul that was inside him. In Harry's near-death experience after Voldemort cursed him in the forest clearing, Dumbledore gave Harry advice and background information on Voldemort. When told he could choose to live or to "move on," Harry chose to live, and after he awoke he confronted Voldemort, and defeated him. Harry is also notable for being the only known Master of Death, having united the three Deathly Hallows. After the war, Harry became an Auror and married //Charlie Weasley. Having reconciled with the newly-wed Ginny Weasley, he had three children with her (through a magical form of artificial insemination)//: James Sirius who he named after his father and godfather, Albus Severus, named after Snape and Dumbledore, and Lily Luna, named after his mother and good friend Luna Lovegood. Harry was also named the godfather of Teddy Lupin. He became Head of the Auror Office in 2007, and occasionally went to Hogwarts to deliver Defense Against the Dark Arts lectures. Biography Education at Hogwarts Fourth year (1994-1995) ...Between the first and second tasks, the Yule Ball, a Triwizard Tournament tradition took place at Christmas. Ron, dismayed to discover that Viktor Krum had asked Hermione, called her out for "consorting with the enemy" though he and Hermione acted as if they had not fought the following day. Harry and Ron ended up attending with Parvati and Padma Patil, respectively. They both ended up neglecting their dates, as Harry watched //Cedric with Cho,// and Ron was overcome with jealousy for Viktor Krum, who danced with Hermione. After the Yule Ball, Rita Skeeter struck again. She had overheard Hagrid telling Madame Maxime about his family. She then wrote an article exposing Hagrid as a Half-giant, and he was so ashamed that he stopped teaching. Only after Harry, Ron, and Hermione proved that they still liked him did he return to work. //'''As Harry and Ron made their way to retire for the night, Cedric stopped Harry and confessed that he reciprocated Harry's secret crush, one which they both had had since the Quidditch World Cup. The two boys began to date, although their relationship was harshly constrained by multiple factors.//'... Later life At the end of the Second Wizarding War, Harry became an Auror at the Ministry of Magic; new Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt permitted those who had fought in the final battle to become Aurors without getting their N.E.W.T.s. In 2007, Harry became youngest head of the Auror Office at the age of 27 '//'and in 2008 he published his first book, ''The Boy Who Lived: A Memoir, which he co-authored with Hermione Granger.// He helped to reform and revolutionize the Ministry along with Ron Weasley, who also became an Auror, and Hermione Granger, who was ranked high up in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. At some point, all three of them were featured on Chocolate Frog Cards for their accomplishments. with their child Albus.]] Following the war, he aided in the care of his godson, Teddy Lupin, thus fulfilling his role that his own godfather, Sirius Black, never got to play. By 2003, Harry had married //Charlie Weasley and had three children with Ginny Weasley (through non-traditional means)//: two sons James Sirius, Albus Severus, and one daughter Lily Luna. In September of 2017, Harry and Ginny took their three children to King's Cross Station to see James and Albus off to Hogwarts. There, they met Ron and Hermione, and their two children, Harry's niece Rose and nephew Hugo. Albus expressed a fear that he might be sorted into Slytherin house, Harry told his son he was named after two Hogwarts Headmaster's one being a Slytherin and the "bravest man he ever knew." Harry assured him that his parents would be proud of him regardless of where he was sorted, and told him that the Sorting Hat would take his preferences into consideration, which happened to himself when he was being sorted.... Possessions *'Hunna': Harry's second animal companion, Hunna was a Christmas present Harry received from Charlie in 2006, who—knowning Harry would never choosingly replace Hedwig—successfully attempted to help Harry move on from her death. A younger, less mature and more independent snowy owl, Harry eventually learned to love her just as much as he had her predecessor. *'Potter's Cottage': After the war, Harry, with the help of his friends, rebuilt and refurbished his parents' old home in Godric's Hollow. Eventually, when he married Charlie Weasley, the home became theirs. *'Twin Pocket Watch': Harry’s pocket watch is enchanted in the same fashion as the Weasley’s family clock. There are eight positions on the clock, each represented by a letter—in two cases two letters: B-Burrow, HM-Home, HP-Hospital, L-Lost, M-Mortal Peril, P-Prison, T-Travelling, and W-Work. Both Harry and Charlie have identical pocket watches, the insides of the lids covered in a candid picture from their wedding. It was a gift from Mrs. Weasley for their wedding. *'Dragon Mesh': Charlie gave Harry a shirt made from the shell of a dragon in order to protect him. The garb has the ability to withstand some number of lesser spells; it certainly cannot protect the wearer against the stronger curses like the Killing Curse or Sectumsempra. Relationships Charlie Weasley Began from the Weasley family entry. ...He also liked Charlie, who helped him out somewhat during the Triwizard Tournament. In his first year, Harry heard many times that Charlie was a great Quidditch player, and was very happy when he and his team lived up to Charlie's reputation. //'''Later, after the war, Harry was assigned to the team to capture Antonin Dolohov in Romania after Charlie tipped off the Auror Office. After the team's arrival, which also included Charlie's youngest brother, Ron, he aided the Aurors through the terrain until they successfully apprehended the Death Eater. Afterwards, Harry and Charlie began to date and they even moved in together when their relationship was solid and Charlie found a job with the Ministry. They would later go-on to get married in 2003 and spend their honeymoon in Sicily. Charlie would later become a great step-father and uncle to Harry and Ginny's children.//''' Ginny Weasley ...After Voldemort's defeat, Harry and Ginny resumed their strong romance. //'''Yet, due to the loss of her brother, Ginny slipped further and further into a depressed state which ultimately, after some fighting, split them up. At some point after 2001, they were able to reconcile and become friends again, as Harry was already dating Charlie and Ginny was engaged to Charles Gray. Eventually, Ginny wanted kids and her husband was unable to reproduce; they turned to Harry and Harry agreed to be the biological father and to his surprise Charles encouraged Harry to fulfill the full fatherly role. Through non-traditional means//''' they had three children: James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna. Cedric Diggory ...The next year, //'''Harry and Cedric met again when Amos and Cedric Diggory joined the Weasley family for the Quidditch World Cup; it was then that both boys began to develop a crush for the other.//''' When both Harry and Cedric were declared Champions in the Triwizard Tournament, Cedric was the school's obvious favorite, as most of the students believed Harry had entered the competition illegally. Cedric also believed Harry had entered illegally and asked him how he managed to do it, but Cedric did not hate Harry for this. Though the negative attention abated slightly after Harry's stellar performance in the first task, Harry grew egregiously jealous of Cho Chang, who was Cedric's date to the Yule Ball. It was as the dance was dying down that Cedric finally revealed that he too harbored a cursh for Harry and the two began to date, though their relationship was harshly constrained by the house separation, Triwizard Tournament, and the peer pressure.// When Hagrid showed Harry that the Tournament's first task would involve facing dragons, Harry felt compelled to help Cedric, realizing he alone would be unprepared, as both Heads of other the two competing schools had seen the dragons as well. Cedric reciprocated by helping Harry with the second task, and during the third, each had occasion to save the other's life. As, such, when they reached the Triwizard Cup at the same time, they agreed to take it together; both boys were transported to the Little Hangleton graveyard, and Harry watched in horror as Peter Pettigrew murdered Cedric on Voldemort's command to "kill the spare." When Cedric's ghostly image emerged from Voldemort's wand, which was locked in Priori Incantatem with Harry's, he //'''told Harry that he would miss him dearly and//''' asked Harry to take his body back to his parents, which Harry honored, risking his life in the process. Cedric's death haunted Harry's dreams well into the summer, as Dudley //'''unknowingly//''' mockingly asked him if "Cedric" was his boyfriend, and enabled Harry to see Thestrals for the first time at the beginning of his fifth year. Oliver Wood In his first year, after assuming to have gotten in trouble for being on his broom without position, Harry was introduced to Oliver Wood. As Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Harry quickly became friends with the fourth year as Oliver was the one who introduced Harry to the game of Quidditch. In Harry's third year—Oliver's sixth—they went on to win the Quidditch Cup against Slytherin. In the following year, Harry ran into Oliver at the Quidditch World Cup who introduced him to his parents. Early in the term Oliver expressed his woes about not being able to play Quidditch for his final year due to the Triwizard Tournament. Harry would run into Oliver Wood twice after the latter's graduation from Hogwarts. The first was when Oliver and some of his former teammates returned for the Battle of Hogwarts, who participated as part of an aerial assault. During a lull in the battle, which was granted to them by Lord Voldemort as time to gather the dead, he assisted Neville Longbottom in carrying the dead bodies of Colin Creevey and others into the Great Hall. The second time was during the regular Quidditch season in 1999 when Harry and Ron attended a Puddlemere United-Chudley Cannons game in October. Oliver had been placed in the game and went on to help his team win against the home team. As Harry and Ron were leaving, they were encountered by the Puddlemere manager, who brought them back to introduce them to the team with the hopes of recruiting Harry. Harry was pleased to encounter his former Quidditch-mentor and after sharing drinks with the team, Oliver revealed that he was physically interested in Harry. They had a friend-with-benefits relationship until March of the following year before Harry broke it off as he wanted more; they remained friends nonetheless. Cho Chang Disregard preceding paragraph on source page. In his fifth year, following Cedric's tragic death, Harry and Cho grew //'''close, eventually sharing a kiss under the mistletoe. However, Cho was still mourning her best friend/one-sided crush,//''' and became unreasonably jealous of Harry's friendship with Hermione, which, compounded with Harry’s inexperience with girls, put a strain on their relationship. The last straw was Cho's friend Marietta Edgecombe's betrayal of Dumbledore's Army to Dolores Umbridge; Cho defended Marietta and called the jinx Hermione had placed on the D.A. parchment a "horrible trick," both of which angered Harry. The two stopped speaking to one another, and Cho soon began dating Michael Corner. However, any animosity seemed to have vanished by 1998, as Cho was among the former D.A. members who returned to participate in the Battle of Hogwarts. Just before the battle, she offered to show Harry the Ravenclaw common room, and seemed disappointed when this offer was fiercely denied by Ginny Weasley. Reid Shallows Ilana Dvoracek